officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
MUTK
"Thank you...for being absolutely useless..." Character MUTK is a major antagonist in season 4, as he worked for Vitiance and his cult. His personality is quite different compared to the other versions of MUTK out there, unlike the others who freak out and are quite cocky. This MUTK is smart, calm, and is shown to think a lot since he made the idea of using The Orbs of Reality against Protein Man. However, he was shown to get angry pretty easily whenever his allies such as a random cult priest who disagreed with his ideas. In terms of his appearance, he basically looks like the Undertale character Sans, but with a red shirt and a Mario hat on his head as well. It was confirmed that he had a brother named LUTK as well. "I don't give a crap about your weird religion..." Role in Weegee Chronicles During Season 4, he was shown to be a major and reoccurring villain of it. In his time in Season 4, he was shown to team up with Vitiance and Galaxion, although Galaxion doesn't really think MUTK much and looks down upon him as well. Throughout the season he managed to obtain all 10 Orbs of Reality, but once he was completed he had an argument with a priest who had a previous encounter with the heroes and in response MUTK killed him. He then returned to Vitiance, but was later surprised attacked by King Aster, Nightshade, and Phantomas. In which they fought, and MUTK revealing his Kaioken technique to everyone. Even when the gods such as Concordea, Supresence, and Pureegee entered as well. However, as the fight progress, Protein Man returned and stole one of the Orbs of Reality away from MUTK. Although, he recommended for Vitiance and Galaxion to leave the fight as he was confident he could hold them off by himself. It was at this point the heroes came, and fought with MUTK. For a short time, Livion even decided to use his new form against MUTK as well. Although, later when MUTK attempted to absorb the Orbs of Reality it only injured him, as it was revealed that those Orbs were just illusions made by Phantomas. He fought with the heroes once again increasing his Kaioken. Although, soon it proved useless against Nightshade who overpowered MUTK nearly by himself. Which forced MUTK to break his limits, and fight with the heroes once more in his final form. Abilities MUTK has displayed too many special abilities during his fights in the WC series, other than normal attacks that practically everyone can do, but he was shown to have a very powerful technique called "Kaioken" which multiplies his power to any number he wants it to be. It was revealed when MUTK broke his limits that he has a final form, which is even stronger than his Kaioken X10. He was shown to be able to combine his final form with the Kaioken, but this basically caused his body to deteriorate in the process killing him. It's also been shown that MUTK knows to how to fuse with his brother LUTK. Relationships * Vitiance MUTK's biggest ally at the very moment is Vitiance. As Vitiance was shown to team up with MUTK and tried to get him to kill Protein Man. Even though MUTK did fail, he couldn't punish him as they were being attacked by Nightshade and his allies. MUTK even recommended Vitiance to leave the battlefield believing he can defeat them by himself. He was also shown to fall back behind him and Galaxion when he's losing a fight such as when he was losing against the heroes. However, when MUTK was about to die from the strain of the Kaioken, Vitiance was shown not to care at all and allowed him to die without any help. * Galaxion MUTK is allied with Galaxion, although the relationship that they have between each other isn't the best. As throughout Season 4, Galaxion basically looks down on MUTK as he thinks he's pretty weak compared to people like him and Vitiance. The only time Galaxion actually commended MUTK, was when he revealed his Kaioken technique in the battle with Nightshade. Although, MUTK does seem to fall back behind him and Vitiance whenever he's losing a fight, like when he was losing against the heroes and retreated to Galaxion and Vitiance for assistance. * Protein Man At first, MUTK didn't hate Protein Man as much as he did after the first fight that they had. Since he was only ordered to kill Protein Man, but after he was embarrassed by him during the fight. He went in search of the Orbs of Reality in order to combat Protein Man. His hatred for him grew as he interrupted his fight, and stole one of the Orbs of Reality in the process. * Vitiance's Cult The relationship between MUTK and Vitiance's Cult is very similar to his relationship with Galaxion, as MUTK looks down on the cult as Galaxion looked down on him. MUTK even killed one of the priests who had disagreed with one of his ideas on what they should do after the Orbs of Reality were obtained. He also uses them as a way to escape a losing battle when he was about to lose against the heroes. * Nightshade An enemy of MUTK's is Nightshade as he was one of the few people who had surprised attacked them after the Orbs of Reality were obtained. He was also the person that forced MUTK to use his Kaioken technique against him. Although, MUTK grew to hate Nightshade throughout his fight with him. As he still had the upper hand against MUTK even with him using Kaioken X10. Nightshade was also the person that forced MUTK to break his limits and gain his final form. * Phantomas MUTK very strongly dislikes Phantomas, as he not only was one of the people that surprised attacked them after obtaining the Orbs of Reality but several times during the fight Phantomas would attack MUTK behind that back and even mock him during the fight which would make MUTK very angry. * King Aster MUTK is also enemies with King Aster as the Orbs of Reality originally belonged to him in the first place and was one of the people who had surprised attacked them after obtaining the orbs as well. * Masteritis During the final battle with the heroes, MUTK had teamed up with Masteritis after his betrayal to fight the heroes. Although, once MUTK's body was ruined by the Kaioken, Masteritis tries to convince Vitiance that he should save MUTK. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Vitiance's Cult Category:Fan characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters